


NEPHILIM ▹ supernatural

by fandomlover727



Series: Genderbent AU Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (only for a little bit) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Angst, Archangels, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Dean Winchester, Awkward Sam Winchester, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Confused Jack Kline, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demons, Fanfiction, Female Jack, Female Jack Kline, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Growing Up, Human Jack Kline, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Lucifer Possessing Nick (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural), Nephilim, Other, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 15, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover727/pseuds/fandomlover727
Summary: 𝑵𝑬𝑷𝑯𝑰𝑳𝑰𝑴 | " every time i try and do something good, people get hurt ".𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘫𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘢 𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵.【 fem! jack kline au 】
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Kelly Kline (Supernatural), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Kelly Kline, Jack Kline & Lucifer, Jack Kline & Mary Winchester, Jack Kline & Rowena MacLeod, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kelly Kline/Lucifer (Supernatural), past - Relationship
Series: Genderbent AU Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. INTRODUCTION

INTRODUCTION ★✼☆｡  
˗ˏˋ **_NEPHILIM_** ˎˊ˗  
  
  
  


**xxx. NEPHILIMS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN INCREDIBLY RARE SUPERNATURAL CREATURES TO START WITH.** Nephilims, the children of an angel and a human, have been forbidden since the start of humanity. These children were humans with angel grace, creatures that were far more powerful than the angel that sired them.

There have only been a few known Nephilim's throughout history, angels have hunted as many as they can down and killed them just like they were told to do. Nephilims were a threat to heaven and all angels due to their immense power.

Nobody even tried to think of what would happen if an archangel fathered a Nephilim, least of all Lucifer, who hated humanity since the start. They were all surprised when Lucifer, possessing the President of the United States, slept with the secret girlfriend of his vessel and got her pregnant.

Every single angel felt the immense power as soon as the new Nephilim was created and they all wanted the Nephilim dead, the spawn of satan, the antichrist. They all assumed that the child would be evil and a male, a spinning image of the angel who sired it.

The first person to see any difference was Kelly Kline, the very woman who was pregnant with the child everyone wanted dead. For a while, she believed what everyone was telling her about her own child until she felt the pureness of the fetus and how good it was. She was also the only one that thought that the child was going to be a girl, a part of her just knew instinctively that she was having a daughter.

The second and last to see any different before the birth of said Nephilim was Castiel, an Angel of the Lord who had fallen from heaven and fought alongside hunters for a while at this point. He was ready to have the child killed and the mother with it if needed until he also was shown how good and pure the baby was.

Castiel was prepared to raise the child for Kelly when she would inevitably die giving birth to her child. He was ready to protect the child from Lucifer and, if needed, the Winchester's who assumed he had been brainwashed just like Kelly.

Unfortunately, Castiel was killed by Lucifer right around the same time that Kelly Kline gave birth to her child, her daughter, and died soon after. The only people the girl, Julia Kline, trusted and felt the love from were now gone and she was alone.

A newborn girl whose physical and mental age was more towards a teenager(though she was still extremely naive) was now alone in the world where so many creatures either wanted her dead or wanted to use her powers for their own purposes. She was alone, other than having the Winchester's who had no idea how to raise a Nephilim child who they still thought was evil.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(** **_N E P H I L I M )_ **  
_" i felt safe and loved with my mother and castiel before i was born. but now they're dead, and i don't feel safe and loved anymore "._  
  
  


***** **＊** ✿❀ **MAIN CAST** ❀✿＊*  
▛▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝▝ ▜

ELIZABETH OLSEN as   
☆꧁ **JULIA KLINE** ꧂☆

**"** am i supposed to be evil? is that what i'll turn out to be in the end? **"**  
  
  


ＦＥＡＴＵＲＩＮＧ . . .  
  


**( SUPERNATURAL CAST )**  
~ JARED PADALECKI as SAM WINCHESTER  
~ JENSEN ACKLES as DEAN WINCHESTER  
~ MISHA COLLINS as CASTIEL  
~ MARK PELLEGRINO as LUCIFER/NICK  
~ SAMANTHA SMITH as MARY WINCHESTER  
~ RUTH CONNELL as ROWENA MACLEOD  
~ JIM BEAVER as AU BOBBY SINGER  
~ YADIRA GUEVARA-PRIP as KAIA NIEVES/   
DARK KAIA  
~ CHRISTIAN KEYES/JENSEN ACKLES/FELISHA   
TERRELL as AU MICHAEL  
~ COURTNEY FORD as KELLY KLINE  
~ KEITH SZARABAJKA as DONATELLO   
REDFIELD  
~ RICHARD SPIEGHT JR as GABRIEL  
~ DANNEEL ACKLES as SISTER JO/ANAEL  
~ ERICA CERRA as DUMAH  
~ LISA BERRY as BILLIE/DEATH  
~ ROB BENEDICT as CHUCK SHURLEY/GOD  
~ JAKE ABEL as ADAM MILLIGAN/MICHAEL

**_REST OF THE CAST as THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS_ **  
  


▙ ▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▖▟  
  
  
  


**_WARNINGS!_** Major/Minor Canon-Typical Violence, Major/Minor Character Death, Blood, Torture, Biblical Themes, Guns and Weapons, Kidnapping, Murder, Strong Language(swearing), etc. 

**_COPYRIGHT!_** Copyright © 2020| All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, translated, or copied. 

**_DISCLAIMER!_** I do not own any elements from Supernatural, any gifs used, or any music used. All rights go to the creators of everything that's not mine. I only own my OC's/Genderbent characters, the non-canon storyline, and the AU parts/non-canon stuff that appears. This is merely a fanfiction, nothing more. 

**_AUTHORS NOTE!_** Yes, this is slightly similar to my Devil In Me and Angel on Fire series, but different obviously. It's based on a few threads I saw on Tumblr talking about how the dynamic would've really been different if Jack had been a girl. I named her Julia in this instead. 

**STARTED:** AUGUST 4, 2020  
**PUBLISHED:** AUGUST 13, 2020  
**STATUS:** INCOMPLETE  
**COMPLETED ON:** N/A


	2. ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being born, Julia experiences both her first time with violence and with kindness. 4

**J** ulia didn't remember everything that occurred when she was in the womb but she still knew enough. She remembered the love and safety she felt from her mother. She remembered feeling unsafe when Lucifer tried to telepathically contact her or whenever her mother was around that demon, Dagon. She also remembered feeling love and safety once more from the angel who had saved and was protecting her mother, Castiel. She chose him to be her father and he had planned to raise her since her mother was to die during childbirth.

However, when she was born, she was alone. Her dead mother's body laid peacefully on the bed she gave birth and died on. It was dark and she was covered in blood. Her mother's worries about her growing up in a scary world, one that would not be safe for her as a baby, made Julia physically age herself up so she could protect herself.

Julia couldn't sense her father's grace which made her panic, the warm feeling she got from him and her mother was now absent and freaking her out. Julia did her best to run to the bedroom that was supposed to be for her, the nursery that wasn't suited for her anymore.

It was dark and dreary just like the other room. It felt like when her mother had attempted to kill herself while she was in her early stages of pregnancy when she hadn't loved her as much yet. The Nephilim instantly gravitated towards an empty corner right next to the baby crib, hugging her bare legs to her chest as she let the feeling of confusion and fear consume her.

Footsteps brought her out of her mental state as she prepared to defend herself somehow. Julia saw the form enter the dark nursery and frowned when she sensed that the soul of the person was older than their physical form. Julia instantly assumed that it was her father, Castiel, and he was just confused that she was grown up now.

"Father?" The man did not reply, standing near the only light on in the bedroom. "Father?" She repeated, questioning if this was actually Castiel. She hadn't moved from her seating position, something inside of her feeling uncomfortable having no clothes on in front of others.

She hadn't known that her eyes were glowing a bright yellow/orange mix, different from angels and archangels. Sam felt guilty when he realized that this girl, who they all assumed was a boy before she was born, was wanting her father, the devil himself. It was obvious that she was terrified, Sam could see this even in the dimly lit room. He also made sure his eyes stayed focused on her face, not wanting her to feel even more uncomfortable, even if she was evil.

Sam's eyes glanced around the nursery and saw that Kelly and Castiel had put block letters above the crib that spelled out the name _Julia_. "No, no, no. I'm not your father, Julia. It's Julia, right?" The newborn Nephilim was even more confused at this. "Father" She cried out, looking around the room as if her father was going to magically appear in the room to swoop in and save her from this strange man.

"Sam? Sammy?" Julia heard the voice of an unknown person, Dean Winchester, yelling from downstairs. The man in front of her replied, "In here, Dean" which allowed her to know the name of the man in front of her.

Another man, his soul older than his physical appearance but not as much as Sam, entered the room with a gun in hand. Sam greeted his brother before gesturing to the naked girl in front of him. Dean, seeing the glowing eyes of satan's child who was supposed to be a baby, instinctively fired a shot at her. Luckily it had missed Julia who got up from her seated position and screamed in defense.

The brothers didn't hear much of the scream but had certainly noticed the waves of light blasting at them that also blasted the windows of the cabin as well as made them barely able to move. It wasn't long before the two were knocked unconscious, Julia flinched hard at the noise that the thuds of their bodies made when they abruptly hit the ground.

"Father" She whispered one more time, looking around the room, yearning for the angel that was supposed to be there with her. Feeling unsafe in the cabin with the two men, Julia hastily made her escape, naked and afraid of the world as she went through the woods that were right next to the cabin in search of her father.

It was only a while later that Sam and Dean Winchester, the men in the cabin, rose from their previous state of unconsciousness. "Wait, was that--" Dean started only to be cut off by his younger brother. "Lucifer's _daughter_ " He finished, emphasizing on daughter since they were all made to believe, even Lucifer, that it was supposed to be a son.

Dean grabbed his gun that had been knocked onto the ground after he tried to shoot Julia before the duo exited the cabin. "Can she teleport?" Sam was confused at Dean's question, especially why he was asking him seeing as they had literally just met the child. "Huh?" Sam was having a hard time taking everything in while Dean had done so quickly and ignored his emotions so he could focus on the task at hand.

"The kid. Does she have wings?" Dean further explained what he meant. "I don't know" Sam answered, dazed.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

After walking for a while, Julia came upon a building structure. Its blue color attracted her enough that she approached it. There was a figurine of the fast-food joints mascot, a pirate, outside that the young Nephilim confused for a living being.

"Father?" She questioned as she stood in front of it, wondering why the person wasn't talking back to her.

Meanwhile, there were only two teenage boys inside "Pirate Pete's Jolly Treats". One happened to be a worker and the other was his friend, Clark, who was also the sheriff's son.

The two had been goofing around when they heard a voice coming from the outside speaker box that people normally used when making an order through the drive-through. "Sorry, we're not open yet," The nameless teenager said, not bothering to look and see who the mystery voice was that didn't read their "closed" sign.

"Father" The two teenage boys, confused at the voice of what they assumed to be a female, looked at the feed from the security cameras to see a naked teenage girl standing there. Clark instantly diverted his gaze in respect but had to punch his friend in order to get him to do so also.

"I think you should call your mom" Clark ended up doing so, calling his mom about the issue due to the fact that they couldn't really do much in the situation.

Julia ended up standing there for about a few more minutes, close to giving up as she received no answer when a vehicle(a cop car) pulled up into the parking lot. She tilted her head in confusion when a dark-haired woman got out of the driver's side of the vehicle.

The woman looked inside the window of the fast-food establishment for a brief moment and made the contact with her son who had been waiting for her, shaking her head to let him know that he should stay inside.

"Hi—" The woman greeted the naked girl who was visibility off-put by the gun that the sheriff had in her hands. Julia backed away slowly as the woman started to come a bit closed to her, a frenzy look of fear made Sheriff Barker stop and look at what Julia's gaze was fixed on, the gun in her hand.

"Easy, easy now" Sheriff Barker soothed as she slowly put her gun away, putting her hands up in eyesight to calm the girl. "I'm just...my name's Christine Barker. I'm a sheriff. I'm just here to help, okay? Okay?"   
  


_MEANWHILE_ , not too far away from them, Sam and Dena were in the impala as they drove to find the runaway Nephilim girl.

"We still have holy oil, right?" Dean asked as he drove his beloved baby, still overwhelmed with emotions from the events that had occurred hours before and trying to suppress all of them.

"For what?" Sam questioned, glancing at his older brother who continued to face forward. "Cause we're gonna have to hit her with everything we got" Sam couldn't help but be surprised at his brother's attitude towards the newborn girl. He remembered all the times where Dean helped protect children, even those who were supposed to be evil like Jessie Turner.

"Hold on a second. Can we just talk about what happened back there?" Sam inquired, still struggling to understand all that they had been through in the last 12 or so hours. "Sure. Which part? Let's see. Crowley's dead, Kelly's dead, Cas is—" Dean paused for a moment, Castiel's death hitting him the hardest out of all that died. "Mom's gone, and apparently, the Devil's kid is a girl and hit puberty in thirty seconds flat. Oh, and almost killed us" The volume of Dean's voice raised as he got more frustrated.

"Yeah, because you tried to shoot her" Sam couldn't help but defend the girl. "I tried to shoot the monster, Sam. It's kind of what we do" The eldest Winchester argued. "We don't know what she is yet, Dean. You didn't see how scared and confused she was. I had it under control" Sam replied back, trying to be the calmer of the two in the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry, are you defending the Daughter of Satan?" Dean continued to look forward even as he spoke. "I'm not defending anything. I'm just saying, look, with everything that's happened, I've obviously spun out also, but we need a plan" The two were certainly baffled by everything that happened but were obviously dealing with it in two very different ways.

"Yeah, kill her! Okay? That's the plan. Look, right now all that matters is finding her, and ending her before she hurts anybody else. And once we do that we'll figure everything else out" Dean wasn't even sure if they could kill the Nephilim child of Satan, but they had to try.

"What about Cas? Is he - is he really dead?" Sam hesitated, a sliver of hope resting inside of him that their angel best friend wasn't really dead. "You know he is".

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Sheriff Barker had taken Julia down to the station, giving her a coat to wear until they got to the lost and found with donations as well so she could have a proper outfit to wear. Julia was now wearing a baggy and oversized gray sweater, jeans, and black sneakers. Her hair was now brushed out and it was certainly wavy almost curly, unlike her mother's naturally straight hair.

Sheriff Barker had assumed that the girl had either almost been kidnapped or even apart of some sort of cult and had escaped. Either way, the teenage girl(or, at least what she appeared to be) seemed young and oblivious to whatever had happened.

Julia sat in the chair that she was told to sit in, keeping herself occupied by being interested in how big the sweater seemed to be on her, her hands barely sticking out of the sleeve-like they were supposed to be.

Clark, the Sheriff's son, thought that the girl was extremely interesting and (most likely) on some sort of drugs. Sheriff Barker approached the girl, a kind and sympathetic smile spreading across her face.

"Hope those are all right. Just pulled some stuff from the lost and found. Everything fit?" She then handed the Nephilim a bottle of water.'"Here" Julia hesitated for a moment before taking the bottle, looking at it curiously.

Sheriff Barker sat down at her desk, Julia on the other side of it and Clark watching with interest in the background. "Okay, let's start with the basics. What's your name?" Julia took focused on the bottle of water she was given, didn't hear the woman.

"What's your name?" Sheriff Barker asked with a bit more force which got the girl's attention. She placed the water bottle on the desk before letting the Sheriff know her name, "Julia" the girl slightly grinned as if she was proud of her name. Clark couldn't help but smile too, thinking the girl was adorable.

"Okay, Julia—" Sheriff Barker made note of that before looking back to the unknown girl. "Julia what? What's your last name?" She stared at the adult with a blank look on her face, not understanding the question. Sheriff Barker sighed to herself, realizing this would be a bit more complex than normal cases, and moved on to the next questions.

"Okay, how about where are your parents? Your mother and father?" A few fuzzy flashes of memories hit her, recalling a few moments where she and her mother connected when she was merely in the womb. Julia wished her mother had been able to survive giving birth to her so she could know her in person, but she was grateful that she had a connection with Kelly before she was born.

"My mother, she's in heaven" Julia's averted her gaze and directed it to the floor for a moment, the feeling of grief overwhelming her for one of the first times. "My father, he was supposed to be here, but he's not. I'm trying to find him. I have to find him" She finished, finally looking back up at the Sheriff with a look of determination.

"Sure, we can do that. What's his phone number?" Julia didn't answer, not knowing what it was if he even had a phone number in the first place. "What about his address, or an email?" Julia knew what an address was, but she didn't know how to explain to the human in front of her that her father was an angel of the lord, his address was literally Heaven.

Sheriff Barker seemed to be frustrated with her which only made the girl shift back, the older woman noticing the girl's reaction to her facial expressions which made her adjust hers so she appeared calmer. She made note that the girl was sensitive to the emotions of others.

"Is there anything you do remember, Julia?" She frowned and tried to concentrate. She got flashes in her mind of Dagon and the other angels who attempted to either kill her or use her. "I remember when the bad people tried to hurt me, they wanted me to go away but my mom and dad protected me" Clark glanced over at his mom, raising an eyebrow. She gave him a warning look before turning her attention back to Julia.

"Okay, I'm gonna take your thumbprint, and we're gonna run it through the system. If we get a match we get you home, yeah?" Julia just sat back and allowed Sheriff Barker to take her thumb, press it into the ink, and imprint the piece of paper.

"You stay here, I'll be right back" She instructed before walking away. Julia stared at her thumb with interest, the black ink contrasting from her slightly pale hands. Without realizing that it wasn't a good idea, Julia lifted her thumb closer to her before licking it to taste the ink, making a weird face when she didn't like the taste of it.

"Dude, how high are you?" She put her hand down and turned to face Clark who stared at her in bewilderment. "I...I don't know what that means" Julia replied, her head tilted to the side in confusion as she went through all of the knowledge she had possessed after birth and couldn't find anything about being "high".

"It means, um, wasted? Lit? Chonged, blitzed, blasted, blazed, baked? Nothing? No?" Clark sighed as he got no reaction from the girl. "Look, I'm not judging you. I'm jealous! What are you on?" Julia still didn't understand what the teenager was talking about.

"I'm on a chair, on the floor, on the planet earth" Julia observed, glancing at Clark and hoping she was right. Clark smirked in amusement, chuckling quietly to himself. "You are so stone, man" Clark mused.

"No, I'm not stoned. I'm..." Julia paused as she tried to understand what exactly she was feeling. "What?" Clark was curious. "Hungry. I'm hungry" Clark smiled brightly at that, assuming it was the munchies.

"Let's grab some snacks from the vending machine" Clark looked around the room, realizing it was practically empty due to it being such a small town, so he opened a random officer's desk drawer and stole a five-dollar bill when Julia wasn't looking before bringing her towards the vending machine.

Clark then brought the girl to the vending machine where there were tons of snacks. He couldn't help but keep a grin on his face at the girls' child-like wonder over the many options of food that the vending machine had.

He decided to buy her a few candy bars using the stolen money. When he went to put the cash in the vending machine, however, it got jammed. "Damnit" He muttered to himself.

Julia frowned as she watched, realizing that the money had gotten stuck in the machine that was holding the food away from them. She then walked up to the machine and instinctively put her hand against the glass. The lights flickered for a moment before a few candy bars dropped freely to the "push" compartment where you grab your food, her powers making the food free.

Clark didn't know how to react. He knew he should be freaking out right about now over everything he just saw Julia do but he was a modern-day teenager, he had little to no self-preservation and held a lot of the self-deprecating feelings and humor that most teens do, so he just went with it. It made a lot more sense to him, assuming that she had been sheltered by her mom or whomever from the outside world due to her powers.

"I got it!" She looked proudly at Clark, not realizing that it was technically illegal. "Nice!" The two then spent about 30 minutes trying different snacks and talking. Julia liked Clark, she would consider him her first friend, one of the first people to show her kindness after her birth. She made sure to not tell him about the fact that she had just been born or that she's part angel, especially remembering the men from the cabin's reactions to her while knowing who she was.

"Clark, Julia? CLARK?" They heard Clark's mom, Sheriff Christine Barker, yell out for them. When she had returned from processing her fingerprint, the sheriff's station was oddly empty with only a few deputies inside, which was obviously suspicious, especially since both her son and the girl she had brought in, Julia, were also missing. The lights were also flickering on and off sporadically which freaked her out even more.

"In here, mom" Clark called out, allowing his mom to follow the sound of his voice. She had her gun drawn out, ready for whatever terrible scenario she was about to approach, but quickly put it away when she saw her son sitting on the floor with the girl, food wrappers surrounding them which showed that they had tried quite a bit of the snacks it provided.

"Oh, hey mom" Clark greeted his mom causally. "Uh...are you okay?" She questioned in confusion. "Yeah, Julia was just hungry" The two looked over at the girl in question. "I don't think she's ever had candy before" Julia peered up at the sheriff with a bright smile. "I like it. I like nougat!" Sheriff Barker didn't know how to react.

"She really does" Clark smiled back at the girl. "Did you see... there's something wrong with the lights" Clark made an 'oh' facial expression, quickly glancing at Julia and then back at his mother. "It's, uh..." He laughed nervously, not knowing how his mom would react to the crazy powers this girl had. "... it's crazy. Show her, the, mm, thing" Julia did what Clark asked her to. She stood up and walked over to the vending machine and placed a hand on the glass. Concentrating for a moment, the lights crackled before a few candy bars came out which surprised Sheriff Barker.

"Mmm, yeah, the girl's, uh... magic" He tried to explain to his mother after seeing her shocked facial expression. "Julia, how did you do that?" Sheriff Barker asked in a cautious manner, suddenly afraid of the girl.

"I don't know" She chuckled to herself after speaking, wondering the science and supernatural aspects behind her powers. She didn't have much time to think, as a surge of whispered voices in a different language that she could somehow understand flooded and pierced her ears.

Her hands instinctively flew up to cover and protect her ears, though it didn't block out any of it. Clark and the Sheriff were looking at her with worry, not understanding what was going on.

Sheriff Barker tried to lay her hand on Julia's shoulder but she flinched and backed away, keeping her hands over her ears as she ran off and tried to escape the voices. She didn't realize that the lights were flickering and emitting sparks due to her powers.

She staggered down one of the hallways, crystal tears streaming out of her blue eyes as she felt pain. It was affecting her so much that her vision was starting to become distorted. When she got to the end up of the hallway, she was met by a distorted-looking man, the same man from the cabin who shot at her, Dean Winchester.

"Hey—" Julia's eyes glowed the golden color and she struggled to scramble away. Dean was puzzled when he saw the fear clearly displayed on her face. This was soon cut off when Sam came out of nowhere and tased her, making her fall unconscious.

"Nice shot" Dean complimented his brother. The two then moved towards Julia, about to pick her up and drag her unconscious body to the impala, until Sheriff Barker finally made her way to the room and pointed her gun at the two brothers.

"Don't...what the hell is going on here?"


	3. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia talks with Sam more and the youngest Winchester sees that she isn't much of a threat. Other angels come and try to kill her, only for a huge surprise to be revealed.

**J** ulia woke up gradually in a jail cell, dazed and confused until she saw the other person across from her in said cell, Sam Winchester, the man who had tased her.

She tensed up and started to curl into herself, her wavy hair was a bit messy from when she was unconscious. Her eyes were wide with fear, something that hurt a part of Sam, seeing a child so terrified of _him_ , no matter who the child was.

When her eyes started to glow the yellow supernatural/Nephilim color, he put his hands up to show her that he meant no harm, inching back a bit in instinct but soon stopping himself. Sam also attempted to hide his fear of the girl and succeeded seeing as she hadn't noticed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, easy, easy, easy—" Sam rambled, trying to reassure the girl who was now in a crouching position on the bench across from him. "It's okay. You're okay. I'm not gonna hurt you" The girl was still tensed but just a bit less than before.

"You already hurt me" Julia snapped just like an animal would when cornered which only made Sam's face soften, the girl already reminding him too much of their fallen friend Castiel who had died while trying to stop Lucifer from taking her after she was born.

"Yes, I did and I'm so sorry. I was just trying to slow you down" Sam looked her once over for any visible injuries, not knowing if her healing was as good as angels or archangels. "You—you were, uh...are you all right?" Sam noticed that the glow of her eyes started to disappear until they returned to the natural blue color.

"I don't..." Julia faltered, trying to find the right words to explain what she was feeling. "I was scared, and when I get scared, things happen—bad things. I...I can't stop them" Sam sympathized with the Nephilim. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he found a connection between them, reminding Sam of the time when he had powers due to the demon blood injected into him as a baby.

"Why were you so scared?" He inquired. "Because of the voices," Her voice then went into a whisper. "They were so...loud, so...angry" Sam twitched, visibly becoming even more nervous when he realized that she was either having mental health issues or she was hearing angel radio. 

"Do you hear them now?" Julia paused, considering his words and listening for any voices. She then stood up, appearing more relaxed than she had even been around Sam. "No" She then sat criss-cross on the bench, shifting until she got comfortable. She still didn't feel completely comfortable around Sam but he was starting to remind her of Sheriff Barker, the nice lady who was trying to help her find her father. She knew that Sam somehow knew her father, so she thought that he might be able to help her.

"Good" Sam chuckled nervously. "Good" He exhaled sharply, not knowing what to say next. Talking to people, especially children or teenagers, was normally something that Dean handled so he was mostly just winging it. "I'm sorry" Sam was taken back by her words.

"What?" Julia furrowed her eyebrows at his question before her eyes widened as she realized that Sam didn't understand what she meant. "Can you tell Clark and Sheriff Barker that I'm sorry? I didn't mean to upset or hurt them" Her expression mirrored one of a kicked puppy, one that Castiel wore all too often when either Sam or Dean(which was usually the case) got upset with him.

"Yeah. Sure. Of course" Sam took a moment to reflect before finally basking the question he had been dying to know since he met her for the first time. "Julia, how are you...how are we, uh, talking right now? I mean you're—you're not even a day old. How do you speak English?" The Nephilim smiled as she remembered the nurturing nature of her mother while she was in the womb as well as how she shared a lot of her knowledge with her child.

"My mother taught me" She sighed, longing for the woman that died so she would be born. "So you talked to her?" Sam was baffled at this point, though he didn't have any experience with Nephilim births. "I was her, when I had to possess her to save us from the scary lady" Julia added the last part when she saw the disturbed look on Sam's face.

"Okay—" Julia got distracted when she saw the texture of the wall in the cell they were trapped in. "And, um... your powers. Did she teach you those, too, or..." He stopped when Julia stood up and walked to the nearest wall, using her fingers to feel the rough, concrete block texture and trace the seams between each block before she answered his question.

"No, I...I don't know why these things happen" She started to explain, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought hard. "It's like I'm me but then I'm...not" Julia tried her hardest to explain how she felt when using her powers. So far it had usually felt like she wasn't the one using them like she wasn't the one in control when her powers acted out.

"Julia, look, um...before you were born, you—you opened up a door to another world. Do you remember that?" Julia inhaled deeply before nodding to his question. She remembers it briefly in flashes, the bright gold color of the portal matching her eye color when she used her powers. "Okay, um, could you do that again?" Sam was worried about his mother, Mary Winchester, who was stuck in the apocalypse alternate universe with Lucifer of all people.

"I don't...I...I have to find my father" She muttered before turning to face Sam. "He'll protect me" Sam's facial expression morphed into one of sympathy. "Julia, you gotta listen to me. That's not really what Lucifer does" The girl didn't understand what Sam meant until she realized that when she said 'father' he had assumed she was referring to the angel who sired her.

"Lucifer was the angel who sired me but he is not my father" Julia dismissed before making eye contact with the confused hunter. "My father is Castiel" A dumbfounded expression was displayed on Sam's face. "What?" Julia nodded before going into more detail.

"My mother, she said Castiel...he would keep me safe. She said the world was a dangerous place, that's—that's why I couldn't be a baby or a child. That's why I had to grow up fast, that's why I chose him to be my father" She explained as if it was a common thing, as if it were that simple.

"Where is he, my father?" Julia looked at Sam with a glimmer of hope, needing to find the only other person who truly made her feel safe and loved. Sam's heart broke, realizing that she was truly innocent even as the daughter of the devil. She didn't want Lucifer as her father, she wanted the angel who protected her and her mother as her father. She wanted Castiel who was now dead, ultimately dying to protect her and the rest of them from Lucifer.

"He's dead" Sam could instantly sense the distress radiating off of the newborn Nephilim at his words. "No, no...he can't be. He promised he would be here, he promised my mother that he would take care of me after she died" The girl panicked, crystal clear tears starting to pool in her blue eyes.

"Julia, I'm so sorry..." The girl didn't know how to process this. She knew right away when she was in the womb that her mother wouldn't be alive so she had time to understand and grieve. But with this? She didn't have any idea that it could or would happen.

Julia moves back to the bench she had been sitting at earlier and sunk down, curling back up into herself as a way of comfort as she tried to understand it all. The two sat in silence for a while longer, neither knowing what to say as they processed the information revealed to them. Sam realizing that Julia is the complete opposite of what Dean assumed she was.

Dean made his way over to the cell after convincing the Sheriff that he was telling the truth about the supernatural, which wasn't that hard seeing as she saw what Julia could do, and met up with his brother who moved from his seated position to stand.

"All right, we're good to go" Sam looked at his brother with skepticism. Considering their usual encounters with law enforcement, this came as a surprise to Sam. "Really?" Dean was able to freely open the holding cell door. "Yeah, the Sheriff—I gave her the talk. She's gonna need a minute, but she's cool" Both Winchester brothers' gaze drifted over to the quiet girl who hadn't reacted, still trying to make sure she stayed calm.

"So... let's grab Damien here and find someplace quiet..." Dean made a tongue clicking noise before giving his brother a thumbs up, insinuating that they would kill the girl that Sam had just bonded with.

"No, no, no, Dean. Julia is not evil. She—" Sam glanced over at the girl again before looking at his brother. "She's just a kid" Sam reminded his older brother who had always previously protected kids and Julia, a day old, was certainly a child even if she didn't look like she was one.

"Are you...she's Lucifer's daughter" Dean said, recalling what Lucifer had just done to their mother, to _Castiel_. "We need her" Sam decided that he would convince Dean this way, to get him to at least not want to kill her. "What?" Dean was frustrated that his brother changed his mind and decided that he wouldn't kill the Anti-Christ. "Like—" Sam was cut off when the sound of Clark's screaming " _help_ " caught them all off guard.

Dean gave his brother a look, the unspoken words of " _stay here with the devil's kid, I'll go see what's going on_ " was conveyed in his eyes before he rushed off. Sam wasn't expecting Julia to get up and try to run towards the screams. He grabbed her arm as gently as he could to stop her from intervening with whatever was happening.

"I have to help, Clark is my friend" Julia was certainly stubborn, much like her angelic family and her human mother. "If Dean's not back soon then I'll go after him. You have to stay here where it's safe" She wanted to argue but then recalled the kindness Sam had been showing her and decided against it. She moved her arm easily out of Sam's grasp before sitting back down, anxiously waiting for any word of what was going on.

"Dean?" Sam called out when he heard some shuffling and other noise from the direction that Dean disappeared to. The two waited a bit longer until they heard the sound of glass breaking from the window on the door that separated the holding cells from the other areas of the sheriff's station. The door creeks before it is ripped from its hinges and a bright light shined through, almost blinding Sam.

"Dean?" He called for his brother again, this time a lot more urgently. Two angels burst into the room at that moment, emerging from that bright light. It was at that moment that Julia's hands flew up to cradle her head, once again feeling that screeching pain inflicted on her by the angels, presumably them using a frequency of angel radio that she can hear that is so new to her that it physically inflicted pain. 

One of the angels, Conrad, used angel radio to speak to Miriam who was in the other room dealing with Dean. " _She's here. We have the girl_ ". The second angel used her powers to rip off the cell door and started to engage in a battle with Sam who was protecting the young Nephilim from death by these angels.

Conrad, the second angel, joined in the fight against Sam to get him knocked down long enough to go after the archangel Nephilim. When the finally were able to knock Sam down to the point where he couldn't recover quick enough to get back up again, they went to grab Julia, the girl wasn't able to resist as she was consumed with the screeching pain still inflicted on her by the angels. The two grabbed her from each side and pulled her up and started to drag her out of the cell.

Sam noticed the blood that had come out of his mouth from the blows delivered by the angels and quickly drew the angel banishing sigil in it. The angels quickly disappeared in a flash of blinding light, one of the angel's angel blades was left behind as well.

Sam's gaze shifted to Julia who fell to the ground after the angels disappeared. Golden veins appeared in her neck and she quietly cried out in pain, as if her body was fighting off the vanishing sigil. Because she was part archangel and the sigil didn't impact any of the four archangels, she was able to stay and not be banished.

Sam managed to pull himself up and scurried over to Julia's side. "Julia!" He crouched down to a seating position to be at eye level with the girl, checking over her in a way that almost represented a worried parent. "Are they gone?" Julia asked quietly as she recovered from the pain that the angels had managed to thrust upon her, only really able to do so because she was so young and inexperienced.

"For now" Sam managed to get out after battling with himself for a moment on whether to try and comfort the girl or tell her the truth that he doesn't actually know. He helped her stand up, Julia staggered a bit at first as she tried to regain her composure.

" _Sam_!" Sam heard his brother yell his name in warning, preparing the hunter for what was about to come. It was only one angel left, Miriam, who entered through the broken door with a mission to kill the Nephilim. Sam gently pushed Julia back behind him, being almost like a shield between her and the angel. "Don't" Sam warned, wielding the angel blade that one of the other angels left behind as a weapon.

"Or what, other one?" Miriam snarled, annoyed with the Winchester brothers like most angels. "Guess" Dean Winchester spoke up, now standing behind the angel as he caught up. He too wielded an angel blade which Miriam noticed when she looked behind her. She knew there was no possible way that she'd get out of this alive. Miriam took note that Julia was standing away from the former doorway to the cell but up close to the side where the bars were.

"Stay away from the kid" Sam threatened, shocking Dean a bit when he heard the protective tone in his younger brother's voice. "You're right" Miriam feigned defeat, holding her angel blade out to Sam as if she was surrendering. " But if we can't have her—" The angel swung into action, swiftly shifting and stabbing Julia in the chest with the angel blade. "No one can".

Sam and Dean saw Julia drop to the ground in the corner of their eyes, focusing on Miriam as Sam moved out of the cell and stabbed the angel in the chest. The angel died in the same dramatic way that all angels did, the bright and blinding light that made Dean flinch inwardly as he remembered watching his best friend die the same fashion some hours prior.

Sam was the first of the two to turn his attention to the Nephilim, assuming she died until he saw her standing there, frozen in confusion as the angel blade stayed in her chest yet no blood came pouring out of the wound. "Julia?" The girl, furrowing her eyebrows, pulled the blade clean out of her chest. No blood came out again and the wound that had been there because of the blade instantly healed over.

"Julia? Julia?" Sam repeated in both panic and shock. Both brothers looked taken aback as the girl stood there, alive and well as if she hadn't just been stabbed in the chest.

"I...I'm fine" And judging by the bewildered expression on her face, Julia didn't understand it either.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Julia sat quietly on the bench outside the sheriff's office like she was told to as Sam and Dean talked off to the side. Clark, her friend who had been stabbed by one of the angels, was loaded up into an ambulance as his mom joined him. They were practically alone, the only people around were too far away to really overhear as the brother's discussed everything.

"How's the kid?" Dean questioned, his bitterness towards the Nephilim being a bit obvious. "She's gonna be all right. I mean, angel radio apparently sets her brain on fire, but other than that..." Sam trailed off, glancing back at the girl who was patiently waiting in the spot that Sam instructed her to.

"So apparently, she can take an angel blade to the heart and keep on ticking" Dean glared at the girl who was oblivious to it all. "Yeah, I guess" Sam sighed. "Listen, I-I think we should take her back to the bunker with us. I know what you're gonna say—" Dean interrupted his brother's speech. "I agree" Dean's words surprised his younger brother who had a glimmer of hope that he had gotten over his hatred for the girl.

"W-what?" Sam stuttered in reply, not knowing what to say. "I agree" Dean repeated himself. "So you... changed your mind?" His hopefulness was soon diminished by reality. "No. No, nothin's changed. She's still the Devil's kid. She's still evil" Sam didn't believe his brother, he couldn't after seeing how innocent the girl was. "She still brainwashed Kelly and Cas. And even if she hasn't gone ' _Big Bad'_ yet, she will" Sam shook his head.

"You don't know that" He argued. "Yeah, I do. 'Cause when have things ever gone right for us? So until I figure out a way to end her, we'll bring her home. At least there, the only people she can hurt are you and me".

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Julia has stayed as quiet as she could in the car ride back to the cabin, the one that she was supposed to grow up in with Castiel as her father, her mother's wish before she died. But now the cabin was no longer needed, Castiel and Kelly's bodies being the only reason they went back.

The Winchester's built a pyre with logs where they placed the bodies of the two to give them that proper hunter's funeral. As Dean went over to pour gasoline over their bodies, Sam's attention turned over to Julia who he almost forgot about as he drowned in his own grief and heartache, forgetting momentarily that the girl was also dealing with it as well. She lost her mother too and also her chosen father, the angel who had promised her mother that he would raise her was killed by her biological father.

"You wanna say anything?" Julia frowned, looking at Sam with confusion. "I...what am I supposed to say?" She struggled to understand the concept of what Sam was referring to. "Right" He muttered to himself, remembering that she was basically a newborn. "Thank you. You say thank you. And you say you're sorry. You hope they're somewhere without, uh, sadness or pain. You hope they're somewhere better. You say goodbye" Her bottom lip trembled slightly, her baby-blue eyes starting to become wet with tears as she tried to comprehend everything.

Sam looked at her with empathy, about to continue to speak until Dean walked over to them, taking out his lighter after finishing dousing the gasoline on their bodies. "Well, goodbye, Cas. Goodbye, Kelly. Goodbye, Crowley. Goodbye, Mom" The younger Winchester frowned at his words. "Dean, we don't know if Mom—" Dean stopped his optimistic baby brother right then.

"Yeah, we do. We do, Sam. Lucifer killed her the moment he realized we trapped his ass. He killed her. You know he did. She's gone. They're all gone" Dean snapped before throwing his lighter into the gasoline, watching as the bodies of Kelly and Castiel(his vessel) burned as the last pieces of evidence of their lives on earth disappeared. Nothing but little tokens and memories remained.

"Goodbye mom, Castiel" Sam and Dean both heard the girl whisper to herself, heartbroken. Neither acknowledge it, all three of them just sitting in silence now as they mourned the people they loved and lost.


End file.
